


An Explanation

by StarlightDays



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDays/pseuds/StarlightDays
Summary: Adrien and Marinette are finally dating...but having two identities brings up all kinds of issues





	An Explanation

She had done it. 

Somehow, she and Adrien had begun to date. SOMEHOW.   
The gods of fate must have smiled upon her, because she was able to confess to him and he had said yes.

And now Marinette couldn’t help but think of him all the time, even when battling akumas with Cat, he too had found a partner and had given up chasing Ladybug…

There was only one problem…

Marinette hadn’t told Adrien she was Ladybug. 

So it made for a lot of awkward situations when she had to run off somewhere or “Go to the bathroom” during a date and returned 10 or 20 minutes later. Adrien wasn’t very happy with her excuses, understandable really. 

  
Adrien wasn’t exempt from doing this too though, sometimes they would make plans to meet up and he would show up extremely late, but always apologized, “The photo shoot took way too long, I’m so sorry, I’ll make it up to you! promise!”

The two began to feel lucky if they could even spend a couple of minutes around each other outside of school. The Akuma attacks had increased drastically the past few days. For a minute it seemed they had finally gotten peace before five different Akuma showed up at once

“Alright! That is it!” Cat looked on in amazement as Ladybug sprang into action, defeating three of the five Akuma on her own. “Whoa! My lady! Calm down!” he said, having to hold her back from taking out her frustrations on the now defeated Akuma, who’s expression showed that he feared for his life. Ladybug sighed before grabbing the Akuma’s weapon, snapping it and purifying the Akuma before turning everything back to normal and running off. “Ladybug! Wait!” Cat yelled, chasing after Ladybug. 

He soon found her sitting on a rooftop, hugging her knees to her chest and crying. “Ladybug? what’s wrong? are you hurt?” Cat asked, worried. He had to get back to Marinette, but he couldn’t just leave Ladybug like this. “I’m sorry…I’m just stressed out recently…” she said, wiping away her tears. “About what? you can talk to me if you want” he said. 

“This whole stupid secret identity thing! It’s getting in the way! I can barely even spend time with Adrien anymore!” Ladybug said. Cat looked at Ladybug, blinking in astonishment “What?” he asked, confused. “my boyfriend…I have to run off in the middle of a date to deal with a stupid Akuma! between that and his modeling career we never spend a lot of time together anymore and I’m afraid he may think I’m cheating on him and…and…” Ladybug began to hiccup, tears running down her cheeks.

Cat began to laugh, making Ladybug turn to him, beginning to cry more, this time in anger and embarrassment. “What’s so funny?!” she asked, standing up and about to punch him. How dare he laugh at her when she was venting to him!

Cat suddenly held out a hand and smiled “Well, that certainly explains a lot…I know you’d never cheat on me Marinette, though I was beginning to worry you may not like me anymore”. 

Marinette looked at Cat in confusion before he suddenly pulled off his Miraculous. Marinette looked on with wide eyes as green electricity surrounded his body, reversing the transformation and revealing Adrien underneath.

“Wh-What?!”

“This certainly explains a few things, doesn’t it?”


End file.
